


Once Bitten

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU inspired by Integrity Check, no spoilers for that episode. Ben offers John his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

Ben had been ten years old when he met his first vampire. Jacob had looked twelve, but he was really two hundred twenty. They would play hide-and-seek for hours and Jacob would always win. When Ben was twelve, he caught Jacob drinking from a rat, Jacob's face had been covered in blood, and that was the first time Ben realized vampires weren't like humans.

After he had partnered with Sammy, Ben would think about his partnership with John. John was just like a human, the blood flavored coffee and the stench of sun screen not with standing, except he was a bit of a hard ass, but Ben thought that was just John being John.

Now, Ben was sitting on John's couch drinking a beer. One eye was on the ball game on tv and the other was on John. John's pale skin had a yellow tinge to it and his eyes were blood shot.

John took a swig of beer and he grimaced as it went down his throat.

'You okay?'

'I'm fine. It's just... they ran out of pig blood at the blood bank and cow blood makes me puke my guts out.'

Ben was surprised. When they had been partners, getting information from John was like pulling vampire teeth at times. Maybe he was opening up because he was no longer Training Officer John.

'Oh,' Ben said as he took a drink. He needed some liquid courage for what he was about to do next. 'I can help you, if you want.'

John looked at Ben and grinned showing his teeth. 'What are you going to do, Boot? Offer me that pretty neck of yours?'

'If that's what you want.'

John looked at Ben, his eyes wide. 'You don't know what you're saying. Don't say shit like that.'

'I know what I'm saying. Do you want my blood of not?'

'Ok. No need to get pissy. If you're serious we can do this.'

John got up and went over to his desk. He pulled out a manila folder and went back to the couch. Handing the folder over to Ben he sat back against the couch.

Ben looked down at the stack of papers in the folder.

'If we're going to do this all those forms have to be filled out. Have fun.'

Ben had expected a lot of things when he offered his blood, but the amount of paper work wasn't one of them.  
*************

Ben sat his pen down and open and closed his cramping hand. John picked the papers and looked them over.

'Okay. Let's get this done. You might want to lay down, this is going to be intense,' John said as he put Ben's forms back in the folder.

Ben laid down, letting his head rest on the arm of John's couch. He turned his head to expose his neck. Jon's finger tips were gentle against Ben's pulse point.

'You sure you want to do this?' John asked.

'Yep.' 

John came up to Ben and nuzzled his neck. As John's fangs slid into Ben neck, Ben closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of his skin going numb.

John sucked and Ben felt a warmness that started from the wound and spread across his body. Ben didn't know what to do with his hands, he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through John's hair, but that seemed a little too intimate and he was _not_ going to go there, so he grabbed the side of the couch.

As John sucked deeper and deeper Ben felt warm and fuzzy, his limbs were weightless.

Ben groaned when John pulled out his fangs, a drop of blood slid down the corner of his mouth.

Ben closed his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Instead he sat up.

'Is that it?' Ben asked.

'That's it.'

'I should get going.'

Ben walked out of John's house and as cool night air hit his skin, Ben touch the place where John has bit him. His fingers grazed smooth skin and Ben didn't know if he was disappointed that John hadn't marked him.  
************

_Ben was flat on his back, his head cradled by white pillows._

_'Fuck you look good,' John said and Ben thought John was the one who looked good. He was naked, his pale skin glistened in moon light._

_Ben reached for John and John walked towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, John kissed Ben's mouth. Ben groaned and rubbed his hands up and down John's arms. John's skin was cold._

_John pushed Ben onto his back and started kissing and licking Ben's neck. John moved down Ben's body until he came to Ben's hard cock. He grinned and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Ben's cock head. Ben groaned and..._

Ben startled awake. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. His room was dark and quite. He turned his head and looked at the clock beside his bed. The glowing red numbers said two-thirty. Ben laid back against his pillow and groaned in frustration, the wetness of come on his stomach was uncomfortable. He had had dreams about John before, but never anything that intense. It was going to be a long day.  
*********  
It had been a long day. Ben had tried going back to sleep but every time he did he had another dream about John. That day, as Ben and Sammy rode around town Ben had trouble keeping his eyes open. The stopped for lunch at a food stand call Grill Em All and Ben heard Sammy say 'Want a blanket and some warm milk.'

'Huh?' Ben asked.

'You look dead on your feet. I thought you might want some milk and maybe a nap in the back of our patrol car,' Sammy said with a cocky grin.

Ben rolled his eye. 'You concern is touching. Really, but I'm fine.'

'Okay. Okay. No need to bite my head off. So what is it a badge bunny keeping you up all night.'

Ben took a swig of the coffee in front of him. 'Something like that.'

Ben didn't know how to tell Sammy that he stayed up at night because he was having erotic dreams about John so he left it at that and let Sammy draw his own conclusions.

'I got nothing against badge bunnies, but you should look for a nice girl.'

'What about a guy vampire?'

To Sammy's credit he didn't even stop chewing his sandwich. 'Sure it's not my thing, but whatever floats your boat.'

That had went better than Ben had hoped, now if only he could find the courage to tell John.  
***************  
Ben was sitting on John's couch watching tv, well he was watching John watch tv. It had been weeks since John had sucked Ben's blood and this was the first time Ben had been in John's house since then. Ben took a swig of the beer in his hand. He might not have real courage so liquid courage would have to do. He could jump across roofs no problem, but telling John his feelings seemed impossible.

During a commercial for dog food of all things Ben gathered his courage and put his hand on John's knee, it might not be a declaration of his feelings, but it was a start.

'What are you doing, Boot?'

Ben took a deep breath. It was now or never. 'I um... Oh fuck it.'

Ben leaned close to John and pressed their lips together. When John's mouth opened and his tongue brushed against Ben lips Ben opened his mouth and let John's tongue into his own mouth. Moving his hands to John's sides Ben reveled in the feeling of John's cotton t-shirt under his fingers. John's fingers brushed the side of Ben's face. 

Ben broke the kiss. They were both panting.

'What was that?' John asked.

'Something I've been wanting to do for a long time,' Ben said as he pecked at John's lips.

John grinned. 'A long time huh? You have a crush on me, Boot?'

'It's more than a crush.'

'Oh really. Why don't you show me.'

Something was had been in the back of Ben's mind for days. 'Okay but can I ask you something first?'

'Sure.'

'After you sucked my blood and had really intense dreams about you. Is that normal?'

'If you're saying you had a sex dream about me, that's normal. A couple of nights of sex dreams is nothing to worry about.'

Ben felt his cheeks heat up. 'Oh I've been having them for a couple of weeks.'

John grinned. 'Well damn, I guess it is more than a crush. How about I reward you for coming clean.'

'Okay.'

John moved off the couch and pulled Ben up. As they moved across the living room the kissed. A kiss that was sloppy and made Ben hard.

They walked to John bedroom. John hands were under Ben's shirt and Ben's hands were in John's hair. Once the back of Ben's legs hit the bed, John pushed at Ben's chest and Ben landed on the bed with a bounce.

John removed his shirt in one smooth motion and Ben took in the sight. John's pale skin was smooth, the only mark was a pink, jagged scar on John's neck. His nipples were dark. Ben cock twitched.

'Lift your hips,' John said.

Ben did as asked and John pulled Ben's pants and underwear down. Ben hissed as cool air hit his hard cock.

John undid and pulled down his own pant, Ben groaned when he saw John wasn't wearing any underwear. John fell forward laying on top of Ben. John nuzzled Ben's neck and Ben rubbed John's back. He had been expected John's skin to be cold, but it was warm. Ben gripped John shoulders tightly when John reached between them and stroked both of their cocks.

'Can I... Can I drink?' John asked.

It took Ben sex addled brain several seconds to process what John said. 'Sure.'

When John's fangs slid into Ben skin Ben came with a shout. John stroked their cocks faster and faster until he came.

John looked up at Ben, with the blood around his mouth and his fangs showing John should have looked like something out of a nightmare, but Ben thought John looked like something out of his wet dreams. If anything John's doll collection was much creepier, Ben could swear that their eye followed him around the room.

Ben was spent and closed his eyes. That night didn't dream about John, not when he had John in real life.


End file.
